With the ever growing popularity of display devices, information security of the display devices has become a focus of attention, and anti-peeping has been referred to as one of the most important factors in information security.
The higher brightness, larger viewing angles, and higher resolutions of modern display screens tend to make it easier for onlookers to view the content on the screens from a side of the user or behind the user's back, even though they are not authorized to view the content.